1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates electronic percussion instruments or drums and, more particularly, to an electronic percussion instrument which maximizes the distance of the transducer from the percussion head to protect the transducer and solder connections to the transducer and improve the output xe2x80x9csmoothing outxe2x80x9d of the resulting output waveform of the transducer.
2. General Background
In the past, the transducer has been supported within the barrel of the electronic percussion instrument and was supported at a location generally close to the percussion head with the cushioning member is in contact with the solder connections on the transducer. However, I have determined that such a design compromises the soldered connections of the transducer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,538, entitled xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC PERCUSSION INSTRUMENTAL SYSTEM AND PERCUSSION DETECTING APPARATUS THEREINxe2x80x9d locates the transducer and it support member within the barrel.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior electronic percussion instruments.
The preferred embodiment of electronic percussion instrument of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates an electronic percussion instrument comprising a barrel having a top end and a bottom end and a length; a percussion head secured to said top end; and, an electronic percussion detecting assembly having a means for housing affixed to and suspended externally from the bottom end and means for sensing percussive impact to the percussion head housed in the housing means. The sensing means has means for cushioning journalled through the housing means and the barrel to the percussion head.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a housing means which houses the sensing means at a location which maximizes the distance of the transducer from the percussion head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a percussion surface which has excellent percussion feeling while minimizing the percussion sound so that it is very quite.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrument which minimized xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d so that more natural dynamics such as that from an acoustic drum can be achieved.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sensor plate which enhances the diffusion of the percussion impact to the percussion head and acts as a protective barrier for the piezo transducer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrument which includes an isolation pad between the support plate and the sensor plate to diffuse sympathetic vibrations which would otherwise be transduced by the transducer.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrument which is easy to use and play.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrument that is very durable even when the instrument is repeatedly struck with a stick.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide an electronic percussion instrument which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.